Choosing to Go or to Stay
Lizzy had hulled herself up in her room, she couldn't face the society right now. She was basically useless, she was no good at magic, her notes weren't even her own work. She was a fraud and a fake, perhaps she should return to her life on the streets? She stopped pretending to be good when she knew she wasn't, she was showing her true colors. That she was insecure, humble, easily put in to a depressed move or discouraged. Yet she did have some good traits, she could tell when something is wrong and does her best to fix it. She is quite understanding and has good judgement. She was also polite and quiet, but not liking to talk about herself and will try her best to change the subject. Lizzy stood up, she felt like she didn't deserve to be here. She walked over to her cart turning it back on to it's wheels. Going to her trunk she opened it and began to pack up her clothing putting a spare in her satchel. Putting on her coat, packing up her blanket, tool box, and putting her food sack in her satchel she opened her door and walked to the kitchen to gather some food so she had enough for a few days and she had her canteen in her bag as well to refill before she left. She wasn't going to say goodbye, it would be harder for her to leave that way. Mz.Hyde: Lizzy? Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy jumped turning. "Oh! Mz. Hyde! What is it?" She asked. Mz.Hyde: Going out? I think your suitcase is a little heavy for a night on the town! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes i'm going out... but not on a night on the town." Lizzy said looking away as she then started to grab some food and put it in to her food sack. Her trunk floated behind her. Mz.Hyde: You're leaving? Why? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Because i don't belong here, none of my notes are my own, i am just a failure" Lizzy said. Mz.Hyde: But you're a wizard! You use your magic all the time! Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm no wizard. I'm a magician, there is a difference." Lizzy said after seeing she had enough food began to refill her water. Mz.Hyde: But you use your magic all the time! How are you bad at magic! Miss-Dreamerkat: "look at my sister" Lizzy said. Mz.Hyde: Who's your sister? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Maria! She's the one that removed the rose off of Dreamer!" Lizzy called as if this was a general fact. "She's a successful sorceress and look at me? All i can do is levitate and cause things to disappear. That is stuff a child learns!" Mz.Hyde: Well that's more than I can do! Maybe you just need more practice! Miss-Dreamerkat: "No this is all i can do. All my type of magic user can do" Lizzy said. Mz.Hyde: Maybe you just need a mentor! Someone who can help you learn new tricks! Miss-Dreamerkat: "No i can't learn anything else! I told you i'm useless" Lizzy said putting the cap on her canteen. Mz.Hyde: You can't or you won't? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I tried! My magic just isn't potent enough!" Lizzy said. Mz.Hyde: Is it? Or do you just believe it is? Miss-Dreamerkat: "IT IS! I grew up with a family of sorcerers that can test this! It just isn't!" Lizzy yelled growing annoyed. ' Wizardblizzard: ' Isabella came into the kitchen. (She hasn't been seen at the Society since the day Nex Hyde disappeared.) "Believe what is what? Oh... good morning, Miss er... I don't think you ever told me your name?" She looked awkward. "Er, I probably owe you some explanations, don't I..." She stopped, catching sight of the trunk,. "Is something the matter?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "I can't you all just let me BE!" Lizzy yelled trunk flying in to some cabinets along with several other items most of them the food and tools immediately around her. Wizardblizzard: Isabella ducked behind a table. "Sorry - I really didn't mean to er -" Crouching, she waited for the storm to die down. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy held herself the objects going back to where they were. "No, don't loose control again" She whispered to herself. Mz.Hyde: Woah! Lizzy! Oh, and I'm Mz. Hyde. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy drew in a deep breath calming herself. Mz.Hyde: Why are you calming down? That was awesome! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Wha!?" Lizzy said cocking her head. Mz.Hyde: Yeah! Hey! Maybe you're not supposed to be a magician... but a mage! Like for battles and stuff! Miss-Dreamerkat: "No i'm a magician, mages use nature based magic" Lizzy recited. Mz.Hyde: But maybe your magic is chaos based! Miss-Dreamerkat: "no it isn't. Its emotion based" Lizzy said. Wizardblizzard: "Pleased to meet you Mz. Hyde. Whew. That was... impressive." Isabella stood up cautiously. "I think you may both be using the words differently to how I learnt them, I'm lost. How do you mean, emotion based?" Mz.Hyde: It means that the power of her magic is based on how she feels! Miss-Dreamerkat: "My magic is emotion powered, it goes more out of control as i grow out of control and depending on how powerful my emotion and what emotion i'm feeling depends on my magics power" Lizzy said. Wizardblizzard: Isabella nodded listening to both of them. "They say that's true of all magic to some extent, don't they? that the most powerful effects happen only when it's something that's close to the magician's own heart, not just a job of work? Oh dear, I wish I'd had more practice at these things. I'm Isabella Walker, by the way, of Watchingham. I forgot I never did introduce myself that time, did I?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lizzy" Lizzy said. "to some extent yes" Wizardblizzard: "Pleased to meet you Lizzy" Isabella nodded, listening. "I'm sorry I disappeared that time. I work as a nurse at the hospital. I suddenly realised I was late for my shift and had to rush... and by sheer bad luck, the next day I caught something and fell ill and that was the last time I visited the Society until now. Perhaps it was something to do with using my magic, it's a long time since I've been called on to do anything. Was that other witch, Maria, all right? Looked as if she'd just over-done it, but I left before she came round. It's good to meet another magic user here. I didn't expect that," she adds in all innocence. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy glared at her eyes narrowing. "I don't trust you, my sister is no witch. Any user of magic could sense her level of power know that it wasn't no witch." She stood mood changing as she faced Isabella. Wizardblizzard: "Something wrong with being a witch? Not good enough for you?" Isabella snapped back. Miss-Dreamerkat: "no just the way you spoke" Lizzy said. Wizardblizzard: "And what's that supposed to mean? All I said was -" Isabella stopped herself and swallowed. "I'm sorry, I'm tired. *Is* there something wrong with being a witch, where you come from? I know it might not be a good thing among non-magical people to be called a witch, but in my family it's a kind of compliment. Sort of assumed it would be the same with you. How do you mean, wrong level of power to be a witch?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm from a family of sorcerers, where if you called them a witch it would be considered an insult. It sort of stuck with me. On the magical power scale it goes, magicians, mages, witches/ wizards, warlocks, then sorcerers. Of course there's a lot more magical beings but those are the main ones" Lizzy said. Wizardblizzard: "Magicians, mages, witches and wizards, warlocks, sorcerers," Isabella repeated. "I see. I certainly didn't mean to imply anything about your sister's talents - I know she has power, I saw her when she was working on breaking that horrible rose-spell. I'm from the north, you see, in my part of the country, witch means more like... like a job, almost, people who do the job of magic, know how to do what needs doing, if something arises about magic that needs doing?" (she floundered.) Like they say a 'good plain cook' - Walker girls are supposed to grow up to be good plain witches..." She laughed rather ruefully. "Though I'm not sure I'm considered a success by that standard." Miss-Dreamerkat: "I see" Lizzy remarked. Wizardblizzard: "Whoops - I am sorry - I didn't mean to start going on about myself like this." A thought struck Isabella and she frowned, puzzled. "Just a moment, though, didn't you say mages used nature magic? I wouldn't have called that a low level of power. In the stories I always heard, some of the most terrifying things of all were done by nature magic? Of course, I suppose how much you can do with nature magic depends more than most things on how ingenious you are at finding ways to use it. It takes a bit of imagination." Mz.Hyde: She has a point, trees are dangerous. Wizardblizzard:: "Especially if you fall out of them!" Isabella winked. "I heard about some man hundreds of years ago, though," she added more seriously, "who pinned his enemy to the ground and made trees sprout up through him... gruesome. Can't remember who he was or what it was that was biting him, only about the trees. History usually doesn't bear thinking about, does it?" Mz.Hyde: Especially when people think that it's all a bunch of folklore! Thankfully, I have friends on the other side! Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy blinked looking at the two. Mz.Hyde: Oh! Sorry Lizzy, got a little carried away there! Wizardblizzard: "Yes I'm sorry about that... I don't often have the chance to talk to other people like us! So um, what do you do at the Society?" she asked Lizzy brightly. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I noticed" She said her suitcase floating to her and she finished packing her bag. "And all i do is take up space" Lizzy said. Mz.Hyde: No you don't! We have what is probably an infinite number of rooms. I mean, let's face it, a new one pops up for every new lodger that comes in! Miss-Dreamerkat: "yes I noticed but every enlargement spell has its limits." Lizzy said looking at Mz. Hyde, "this building is enchanted from the previous owners. I don't belong here, I'm just a homeless girl who got to stay here not because of science" Mz.Hyde: No. You got to stay here because you're supposed to be here! Wizardblizzard: "I'm not doing anything either." I'm not even doing what I came here to do, Isabella thought. "Surely there's no need to throw yourself out just because you're not doing anything. Do you have anywhere to go?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "No i don't have anywhere to go, but i don't belong in a place where i do not do anything" Lizzy said. "I can't contribute anything" Wizardblizzard: "I understand," said Isabella slowly. "but everyone has to live. Whether they can 'earn' it or not. Everyone. Besides what do you mean you can't contribute anything? You're the only person I know of here who knows about how magic works!" Miss-Dreamerkat: "That's because i was trained in it when i was first learning before i was discovered to be such a weak level of magic user" Lizzy said. "It's easy when you get the hang of it, but there's probably loads of people who know how magic works" Wizardblizzard: "I haven't found any here yet. Or - just a moment. How do you mean, weak level of magic user? You just flew a trunk past my ear. Not to mention three forks and a loaf of bread. If that's weak magic, I'd hate to meet one of your 'sorcerers' on a dark night." Miss-Dreamerkat: "I can loose in a fight easily against a sorcerer that's just still in training" Lizzy said. "A mage is stronger than a magician, witch stronger than a mage, warlock, then sorcerer. I'm on the bottom rung on the ladder" Wizardblizzard: "You're still ON the ladder, that's more than most people can say. Besides, what's how much magic you have got to do with it? Most of the people here haven't got any at all. I think the important thing is what you know. Whatever you can do yourself, at least you would KNOW a sorcerer if one came here and what needed to be done about it. They need as many people here as they can get who know about magic, with all the things they're fiddling with. Don't go and leave me all on my own!" Isabella joked. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy looked down thinking, she was right. She was needed her, they needed an expert in magic and she was the best they got plus lizzy had connections to her sister and a network of magic users around london that live on the streets. Her trunk settled to the ground and Lizzy looked up smiling. "I'm staying!" Wizardblizzard: Isabella smiled warmly "I am glad." She laughed suddenly. "I just noticed - Iz, Liz and Miz. now we can confuse everyone completely." Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy smiled at that. Obtained From Choosing to go or to stay Choosing to go or to stay (part 2)